


Love Wins

by lostinfictionalworlds



Category: Glee
Genre: All fifty US states legalize gay marriage, Fluff, Love, Love Wins, M/M, Marriage Equality, Weddings, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the boys react to the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> This probably could have been longer and better, but these words just came and I had to get them out. I may expand. Thank you for reading. #lovewins : )

“Wow…”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I mean…just… _wow.”_

Blaine laughs, loud and breathy, somewhat watery. “Yeah. I hear you.”

 

He and Kurt sit on their living room couch, pressed thigh to thigh, hands entwined over their crossed legs, eyes unblinking, gazing at the TV in front of them. They’re almost silent apart from the odd comment one of them manages to make, as well as the sound coming from the TV.

 

Blaine unfolds his hand from Kurt’s momentarily to reach for the TV remote. Once he has it, he flicks from news channel to news channel. Each two second snippet that they manage to catch before Blaine flicks over again is pure, undiluted sounds of joy.

 

Cheers of praise, pure celebration and loud raucous applause pour out from the speakers. Each square inch of the frame is filled with rainbow inspired colors, sparkle and glitter, in forms of flags and banners, clothes and props, body and face paint. There are crowds and crowds of people filling every inch of pavement. There are _buildings_ flashing up on news channels everywhere, all glowing with grainy but bright, pixel projected colors. _The White House._

The pair smile and sniffle their way through watching many couples recite emotional, romantic, committed vows to one another, all over the USA. _All fifty states of it._

They’ve done this. They’ve been there. Their exquisite black tuxes are still hanging side by side in the closet upstairs. There are framed photographs proudly presented all through the house, of them sharing cream frosted cake, sipping from the same champagne flute, hiding under a parasol from the heat of their honeymoon getaway.

 

They married in a place where they knew they could, where they would be accepted. Though not far from their barn of love and bliss, there was a line that if crossed meant that they wouldn’t be accepted and that their marriage, _their love, their life_ would still be frowned upon. As ecstatic as they were, it was still a tough pill to swallow.

 

But now, _now there is this._ Equality for everyone, all over, forever.     

“We should be out there.” Blaine breathes, as he nods towards the familiar streets of New York city shimmering with happiness and color on his TV screen.

 

“Pride is this Sunday.” Kurt mumbles in response. His eyes wide, glittering with unshed emotion and an obvious amount of unbridled hope and joy. “We have our outfits ready.” He adds, as if on autopilot, as if it’s the most normal thing he could say right now. Everything feels so surreal. His eyes still never leave the screen, though his hand remains tightly enclosed in Blaines. White knuckle tight.

 

“Hey.” Blaine squeezes his hand, rips his eyes away from the TV and turns to Kurt on the couch beside him. When their eyes meet, the gaze in intense, raw and burning, full of unspoken agreement. “It’s happened.” Blaine whispers. His cheeks flushed, lips lifting at the corners, amber eyes glistening. “It’s finally happened.”

 

Kurt nods, a single tear falling from his eye as he beams back at his husband. “Love wins.” He whispers and then says it again, louder and breathier, his voice cracking. “Love wins!” He laughs and hauls himself toward Blaine on the couch.

 


End file.
